Hannah
by Theallstarsamette
Summary: Hannah Bright has lived with her Auntie half her life, constantly wanting to know when her parents and older brother and sister will stay for good instead of visiting for a short time. But when she moves to a new school and falls for a mysterious boy, a terrible tragedy takes place and important secrets are revealed. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my new story and a lot more exciting and different to the previous one so enjoyyy xxxxxxx  
Disclaimer: I do not own MI high**

**Chapter 1-**

**Hannah's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my Auntie Martha's booming voice. I look at my alarm clock and notice its only 6:15! I could off at least have half an hour until I actually had to get up!

"Hannah! Don't keep me waiting. I have your breakfast here! It'll go soggy" she yelled. I sighed. No point arguing with her or she'll have me.

"Hannah! Get up NOW!" she yelled again. Damn she can be so impatient and loud!

I sighed and got out of my small single bed and looked in my mirror on the side of my chestnut wardrobe. I looked a complete state as I do mostly every morning. My long, dirty blonde hair was all over the place and my face looked greasy and pale and my eyes were red

"For god's sake, Hannah don't make me tip a bucket of cold water over you!" the woman screamed. I sighed again and raced down the carpeted stairs.

I arrived in the kitchen to see auntie watching the morning's news at the table. She immediately turned around to look at me

"There you are! For goodness sake child, how many times do I have to shout before you wake up!" she said.

I rolled my eyes and went over to the worktop to get my breakfast. I had coco pops. Again. I'm so sick of coco pops; why can't she buy a variety? Well at least it's better than disgusting porridge. I sit at the newly varnished table opposite her.

"So, when are mum and dad going to be back from that conference?" I asked. I hardly ever see them now. There always either at conferences, tasks in another country and stuff like that.  
"Well they are very important members of that international supermarket chain so they will be busy and away a lot. Anyway, I think they might be coming back either tonight or tomorrow morning" she replied.

Finally! I've not seen them for a couple of months now and they'll probably be gone again after a few days. I don't understand why they had to come home and see us for a little bit before jetting off to the next country or place instead of just going from one country to the next. I mean I do want to see them but it's all so confusing!

"Oh and Hayden called me last night and he and Heidi are coming to stay with us for a couple of weeks" she told.

I missed Hayden and Heidi so much. My older brother and sister, twins and I haven't seen them for six months now but hopefully I can do some catching up.

"Yes that's great but why did Heidi and Hayden leave for that country again? And when are they coming?" I asked

"Education I think. You know they wanted to be like your mum and dad so they did some training abroad. They're done now so that's why there visiting longer than last time but then they're doing proper work when they get back. I think they're coming next week or something. Now when you've finished that, go and wake up the other three and bring them down and then get ready. You don't want to be late for your new school, St. Hopes do you?" she said

"St. Hopes? I thought I was going to St. Hearts?"  
"St. Hearts? I didn't say that, no I specifically remember saying St. Hopes and anyway what's the difference?"

I glared at her and then walked upstairs to wake my other siblings. I walked into the boy's room first. "Rory! Isaac! Get up now!" I shouted. No answer. I'll just leave them for a few minutes and I'll get Isabelle up. I walked into her pink and purple coloured room. "Isabelle! Get up for breakfast!" I shouted again. At least she heard me.  
"No it's too early!" she said and put her duvet over her head.  
"No, you have to get up for breakfast. Auntie Martha says so"  
"I'm not getting up yet!"  
Eight year olds! I just walked out if the room and to the bathroom to get a wash and to brush my teeth.

There was no hot water. Yet again. What was Martha doing to us? She always bought the same food, made us wash in cold water not bothering to check if the boiler was working properly. I could check but I wouldn't understand all the dials and stuff. I thought my auntie Martha was quite lazy to be honest. She did the usual things like get the dinner for us and herself and stuff although sometimes I had to make it or go food shopping but most of the time I had to do things for her which really annoys me. She's nothing like mum and dad even if I hardly see them anymore. They were always busy with something, so kind, helpful and grateful. Even though they're amazing, I always have a feeling that there's more too them or there's something they're not telling me. No, I have to focus on getting ready for my first day.

About an hour later I come out of my bedroom with my hair straight behind my shoulders and a bow headband in my hair, my makeup done and my new uniform on. I didn't want to look really, really smart so I just undid my top button and my skirt pulled up, not too high! I walked down the stairs into the kitchen where my Aunt was still at the table but the other three were eating coco pops. She turned and looked at me up and down.  
"You'd look smart if you did your top button up and pulled your skirt down" she pointed out.  
"Okay, where's my bag and that new stationary I bought" I asked  
"Your bag is in the hallway and the stationary is already in it" she replied.  
"Okay well I don't need to go yet, it's only round the corner" I Sit at the table staring at television, waiting for the time to go.

**Please review and I'll update soon! xxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2- New school, St Hopes

**Chapter 2- New school, St. Hopes**

**Hannah's POV**

I sat there until 5 past 8. Time to go, I guess. I didn't really know why I had to move schools. I was doing really well, had a lot of friends and I had been there for four years but no point arguing with Aunt. I walk towards the hall and out the door with my Aunt following me.  
"Now Hannah, I don't want any messing about on you first day, you want to set an example for the teachers and other students, don't you?" I nod and walk away and wait for her to close the door before undoing my top button and sorting out my skirt. I really hope today's going to be okay.

As I'm walking down my small, quiet road, I notice that there are no kids around with the same uniform as me. Maybe they don't live round here? I don't think so as the school is only round the corner. Maybe I was late? Or early. I'm pretty sure the brochure for the school said that it started at 25 past 8 so I have plenty of time. I hope.

Two minutes later and I'm here. Luckily, I was early and I didn't know why I had come so early. I wasn't the only one here, there were about 10 others dotted around. I can just see myself not fitting in, being talked about and picked on. Suddenly, a hand tapped my shoulder. I turn around and in front of me, a girl who looked the same age as me with dark brown hair, pale skin and brown eyes was there  
"Hi, I've not seen you around before. Are you new?" she asked  
"Um, hi and yes I've just transferred from South beech high"  
"Oh cool, my name's Bianca. What's yours?"  
"Hannah. Nice to meet you" She smiled at me and suddenly, the doors opened and the people waiting walked inside.  
"Come on!" she exclaimed  
"Oh well, I'm pretty sure I've got to go to the office to register or something. Could you show me where it is?"  
"Yeah sure, follow me"

Bianca showed me to the main office which I should of seen as there was a big sign at the left of me. I swear there's something wrong with my eyes! When we got there, there was a desk and behind it there was a middle aged man who looked quite smart, the top of his head was bald and he was wearing glasses.  
"Hello. What can I do for you young ladies?" he asked. He had a very deep voice  
"Hi I'm the new girl, Hannah. Hannah bright" he looked up at me then at his computer. He then looked up at me again  
"Ah, I see just transferred here from South Beech high. Is this correct?"  
"Yes"  
"Okay well I'll just print out your new timetable and maybe Bianca can show you round?" she nodded at him, smiling and we waited for the printer to do its job.

About 100 years later, the man handed me a sheet.  
"There you are, young lady" he said and looked back at his computer. Bianca took it off me and examined it  
"Yay! We're in the same classes! Well most" she exclaimed. It was nice to meet someone nice who was in most of my classes. "Come on I'll show you the school"

To be honest, the school's quite big. The class rooms are alright. Bianca is really funny! Every corridor we went down, she always cracked a joke. We came to the end of one corridor  
"Too your right, we have the caretakers cupboard! Mr Phillip's" I noticed that on the right of it there was a name  
"Well if Mr. Phillip's the caretaker then why does it say Frank London: Caretaker?" I asked. She looked at the name  
"Oh! He was the old caretaker and he left for St. Hearts along with the headmaster and three others left that day as well"  
"Oh. Sorry, I'm nosy but who other three?"  
"Its okay and they were called Oscar, Rose and Carrie. They probably got kicked out to be honest as they were always making excuses for getting out of lessons and had really bad attendance. Anyway the bell is about to ring and that's most of the school. Come on!" She pulled me down the corridor and outside a room just round the corner. The bell rang and people started pouring in and we lined up.

Form first! My form tutor is the headmistress, Mrs. King. She's a strict woman. "Everyone in their seats but before we begin we have a new student" she said. Everyone went to their seats and she made me stand up in front of the whole class. "This is Hannah Bright. I want all of you to be welcoming to her" She looked at me up and down. "Do your top button up and you can sit behind Kieran" So I did my top button up and she pointed to where he was and I sat behind him.  
"Right, first message is that St. Hearts will be joining us next week on Thursday for sports day" Mrs King told. She was about to say something else when two kids ran past the door and she went out to deal with them. The whole class started talking. Luckily, Bianca was sat behind me and she tapped me on the shoulder  
"With St. Hearts coming next week, I can race my cousin" she said with excitement. I looked at her confused. "Oh I didn't say? Sorry I have cousin called Tom who goes there but I don't think he'll do anything"  
"I don't think I'll do anything either" I said and she chuckled. Suddenly, Mrs. King came in looking quite annoyed  
"Right class be quiet!" Half stopped and the other carried on. "SHUT UP!" she shouted. Suddenly, the class fell to silent and I couldn't help giggling. But to my annoyance she noticed. She has an eye like a hawk! "Is there something funny Hannah?"  
"Um, no Mrs. King"  
"Good. You are a new pupil at this school so I expect you to behave! Understand?" I just nodded and then the bell rang. Everyone rushed to get out of the room and go to their next lessons.

I had ICT first with this old, wrinkly teacher. He made me stand up in front of the class to introduce myself. Embarrassing! The lesson wasn't all bad. I and Bianca just messed about on the computers and stuff. I met this girl called Dorothy, proper nice girl. I'm starting to think I'll like it here and it's my first day! Hope the next lessons go alright.

**Okay so it's not very good at the moment but it'll get better! Please review, they mean a lot **** I'll update soon **** xxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3- The mysterious boy

**Chapter 3- The mysterious boy**

**Hannah's POV**

The rest of the day was quite boring. I had Science after ICT, then break. Break wasn't bad, I hung around Dorothy, Bianca and I met another girl called Polly. Three people I could call friends!

After break I had Geography with Mrs. King. She introduced me to the class again and made me sit right at the front so she could keep an eye on me, partly because I was new and partly because of what happened in form today, I guess. It dragged that lesson! We were learning about different types of rocks and stuff. I hate geography!

Well after that I had History. We were learning about world war two and it was another boring lesson. Then he walked in. He looked… Amazing! He had short, spiky, black hair, his skin slightly tanned skin and hazel eyes. He was tall and looked fit and strong. My face changed from utter boredom to dreamy.  
"Class, this is Jay Clarke, a new student" Mrs. King said. She then turned to Jay.  
"There is a spare seat behind Hannah" she pointed to wear he needed to go and he nodded slightly and made his way. She gave him a workbook and instantly carried on with the lesson. I so wanted to talk to him, to get to know him but I couldn't.

My heart was racing and I just couldn't concentrate. I managed to turn around and look at him. He was very quiet and was looking down at his book like he didn't know what to do. But he then wrote his name on the book and opened it, copied the date from the whiteboard and the title and then looked up again and stared at what was on the board. Most people were chatting and messing about. Maybe he was shy? I turned back and fell into dream world, thinking about his dreamy hazel eyes, his attractive spiky hair and his perfect skin. But I was snapped out of my world with a tap on my shoulder. It was Polly  
"I am bored as hell! Are you?" she asked curiously. I noticed her very bright blonde hair was messy, probably because she had fallen to sleep on her desk and some of 'class clowns' had messed it up. She didn't notice this though. I smirked but knew I had to tell her to stop the mess which could be made by her  
"Yeah and you best want to look in the mirror" I said. She frowned and I gave her my small one. She shrieked and turned around to face the group of 'class clowns'. They were Colin, Brandon, Troy and Mickey.  
"What have you done to my hair!" she shouted. Everybody heard and looked around. Even Jay. Mrs. King's face became angry and dangerous.  
"Polly! If I hear another shout like that then you're staying behind! You got that?" she exclaimed angrily.  
"But miss, those four idiots messed up my hair! It took me three hours to get it this straight and now it's ruined!" she said looking like she was about to cry.  
"You four! If you do this again then I'll make you help the caretaker with cleaning up the roof and you know it's high! Especially you Troy" she warned. Troy turned pale when she said this. Well I've just found out that Polly's hair takes three hours to straighten, the class clowns are Colin, Brandon, Troy and Mickey, Troy as a fear of heights and Jay is very shy and hot! Mrs. King turned round to get a board pen when the bell rang for next period and with that everyone got their bags and rushed out of the room.

I had Science again. It was actually quite fun as we were mixing, boiling, separating and testing. We had to work of groups of at least two. Me, Bianca, Dorothy and Polly worked together. However, Polly was too scared to go near the chemicals we had to use; Dorothy found it really boring somehow and only bought stuff too us and disposed of other things and Bianca was too busy examining a little paper cut she had earned in history by trying to make an paper hat.  
"I swear it's infected!" she complained.  
"Let me see that?" Dorothy asked and she held out the hand which had been cut. She examined it and then let go and pulled a face. This made Bianca gasp but then Dorothy relaxed and started laughing  
"Bianca, it's just a cut and you'll be fine" she said and smiled. She looked very cheerful now and decided to see what I was doing.  
"Hey can I help?" she asked  
"Yeah okay. Can you pass me that powder please" I replied. Polly suddenly seemed very interested.  
"Is that foundation?" she asked. Bianca turned round as well.  
"Umm yeah?" I said. She took the vial the powder was in and examined it. She then took some and put it on her face!  
"Polly! Why do that? We need it for the experiment!" Dorothy exclaimed, annoyed. Bianca picked up the sheet and read about the foundation. Her eyes widened.  
"Polly, you do know that the foundation has been mixed in with Cionate?"**(A/N: Cionate is made up and in the MI high version of the world, Cionate really hurts if comes into contact with skin!)** Bianca said. Suddenly, Polly's face turned into horror as she started clenching her face and screaming the classroom down. Tears ran down her cheeks and the teacher, Mr. Prey rushed her off to the medical room. The class were silent for a moment and then started laughing their heads off. Me, Dorothy and Bianca just stood there and looked around. I got my hand and slapped it on my eye and forehead. I have learnt in the past two hours that Polly is fun to be around but can be so stupid!

The lesson went by quite quickly after that and it was lunch. We heard that Polly was fine but she went home. Me, Dorothy and Bianca all sat at a table after getting our lunches. Bianca and Dorothy had a jacket potato and salad and a smoothie while I had Sandwiches, a cake and a milkshake.  
"I hope Polly will be okay" Dorothy said looking upset  
"She's fine, don't worry" I assured her. I had no idea why she wanted to put foundation on her face that had Cionate in it. I don't think she read the manual. Suddenly, Jay walked past. I went all dreamy again and I was oblivious to my surroundings. So oblivious, I didn't hear Mrs. Thatcher, the office deputy's booming voice. Dorothy clicked to fingers in front of my face, waking me up from my daydream. She pointed at the Mrs. Thatcher  
"Hannah Bright, come with me. I have a form for you to fill out" she said looking stern. I quickly got my bag and followed her. I mouthed to the other two for them to look after my lunch and I walked out of sight.

I followed the stern lady through the school to the main office I visited this morning. She handed me the form and a pen  
"Please fill in every question and put your name at the top" she instructed. It was only about if I eat a school meal or not and how I get to school and stuff. I finished and handed it back to her. "Go and eat your lunch now young lady" she said and I made my way back to the dinner hall. On the way back I noticed Jay was standing quietly on a corner. Alone. My heart was beating so fast. I tried not to go to dream land. I was determined to speak to him this time. I walked and stood in front of him  
"Um.. err… hi" I said very nervous. He smiled and was about to say something when Bianca noticed me and dragged me back to the dinner hall. I shouted 'bye' and he looked quite disappointed.

When we reached the hall Bianca let go of me.  
"What did you do that for?" I asked quite annoyed  
"Do what?" she replied  
"I was speaking to Jay! He smiled at me" I said. Bianca smiled  
"You like him don't you?"  
"No I do not!" she raised an eyebrow. I had to give in  
"Fine maybe I do a little"  
"See I told you! And by the way Colin, Brandon, Troy and Mickey nicked you're lunch" I clenched my fists and looked around the room. I noticed them sitting at a table at the far side. I stormed over to the till and bought a bottle of water. I then stormed over to their table and poured all over Colin, who was eating my lunch  
"Hey! What the fuck was that for?" he asked shouting in his Irish accent.  
"For stealing my lunch" I said simply and stormed away.

I can tell you the last lesson of the day didn't go well. Colin was fuming with me and when I came into the class, which was English, he clenched his fists. I got introduced yet again and told to sit behind Brandon, unfortunately. The class were half way watching a film which they had to watch in order to pass the upcoming assessment  
"Now you can sit with your friends if you want to but no talking!" Mr. Lowe told. Unfortunately, Bianca wasn't in the same class but Dorothy was and I immediately sat with her. She was also with a girl and a boy.  
"Hey Hannah!" Dorothy exclaimed and gave me a hug. "This is Luna and Ethan" she introduced. Luna held out her hand and I shaked it and Ethan gestured for me to give him respect so I did. The film then came on and we turned round to watch it.

Five minutes towards the end of the film the bell rang and again everybody rushed to get out. As I exited the building, Dorothy gave me a hug and Ethan and Luna waved as I went the other way as them. I turned around and I noticed that Jay was walking the same way. He caught up to me. I was a little shocked at first but then glad. Very, very glad.  
"Hi, I didn't get to say that before" he said quietly. I stared at him dreamily but then snapped out of it and smiled.  
"Sorry and it's okay, so you're new huh?" I said suddenly not being nervous  
"Oh yeah I was at this small school about two miles away called Unison court high"  
"Oh I've never heard of that before and I'm new too, I went to South Beech High"  
"Really well I've heard of that school" I smiled sweetly  
"Are you walking this way" I asked pointing down a passage  
"Oh no I go that way but I can walk with you if you like?" he asked smiling back  
"Oh no it's okay, I wouldn't want to get you into trouble and-'  
"No it's okay. My parents are at work anyway"  
"So are mine but I hardly see them. I hope I'm seeing them tonight though" We started walking down the passage and we were just talking and chatting and laughing.  
"This is my house" I said standing outside the smallish, semi detached house. He looked upset that I had to go but he smiled anyway.  
"Bye. See you tomorrow, Hannah" he said. I smiled sweetly again  
"Bye Jay" I replied and shook hands with him, laughed and we parted. I stopped for a minute to think about the past 10 minutes or so. The new kid I like, who I thought was really shy is actually really nice and open! He is so hot, so nice and so mysterious!

I walked through the door and shut it fast  
"Hey Aunt Martha! Today was great, I met lots of people and I even-" I stopped when I reached the dining room when Auntie Martha was sat at the table, looking like she had been crying and three men who were wearing black suits and a woman who was wearing a smart, navy blue dress and a blazer. I was so puzzled about who they were and why they were here. The happy expression quickly cleared off my face. I had no idea of what was going to happen next.

**Ooh cliff hanger! Found out what happens next in Hannah! Please review I only have two so far and it would be nice to have some more. They mean a lot and thanks to the person who favouited **** xxxxxxxx I'll update soon **


	4. Chapter 4- Tradgedy

**Chapter 4- Tragedy**

**Don't worry guys, there will be some MI high involved **** xxxxxxx**

**Hannah's POV**

"Erm… Aunt Martha? What's going on? Who are these people?" I asked worriedly. She looked up at me but then hung her head and tears fell down her face. The smart looking woman came over to me.  
"Please sit down" she said and gestured for me to sit on one of the chairs. I did so. "My name is Stella Knight. I was your parent's boss and well, something has happened" she said.  
"What has happened?" I asked starting to shake worriedly  
"I'm afraid you're parents are… I'm so sorry but you're parents are… they have been killed. I'm so sorry, Hannah" she said and placed her hand on my shoulder. I sat there staring at the floor, trying to process what she had said. I few moments later I shrugged her hand of my shoulder and stood up. I was going to say something but I was so distraught. Instead I ran upstairs and fell onto my bed, tears streaming down my face. I couldn't believe it, I didn't want to believe it but I knew it was true. What was I going to do? What was I going to say to Isaac, Isabelle and Rory? They were at school so they didn't know what was going on at the moment.

I lay there for an hour and a half and then Martha came into my room and sat at the end of my bed. I looked up and sat up. Her mascara was all around her eyes and her makeup was ruined. She had a letter in her hand. She came over to me and pulled me into a hug  
"They were good people, Hannah" she whispered in my hair. She pulled away and gave me the letter. "They wrote this before they went away and they said that if anything happened to them I must give you the letter"  
"W-why would t-they have t-t-to write a l-letter?" I croaked.  
"It'll explain in the letter" she said and sniffed before walking out of my room. I was so upset that I didn't want to read it but they wrote it for _me _to read. So I opened it and it said:

_Dear Hannah  
If you are reading this then we are either in danger or we have deceased. We don't want to keep lying to you and we don't want you to never know the truth. I know that you are confused but you will find the answers you are looking for in this letter. We are not members of that international supermarket chain. We are spies. Lately we have been in more danger than ever and we went away for a mission, the most dangerous of all the ones we have been on. We were ordered to bring down an organisation, a very dangerous one and if you are reading this then we are either locked up or dead. We know that you are probably feeling angry and upset at us for lying but we did it to protect all of you. If you are wondering then Hayden and Heidi are spies to and your Auntie Martha is a retired one. We are so sorry for keeping this to you but we want you to know that we love you with all our hearts and we love Isabelle, Isaac, Rory, Hayden and Heidi so much too. Please don't tell Isabelle, Isaac and Rory. They are too young to know this and we are sorry for telling you to keep this to them. Whatever you do please don't plot revenge. We don't want you to die for us. We love you so much and we want you to live a happy and healthy, normal life. We're sorry it had to be this way but it'll be okay in the end. Promise  
So much Love, Mum and Da x_

I cried so much through reading this. I was quite angry at first for them not telling me that they were a spy but then I knew they were lying to protect us. I was angrier at the bloody organisation. They told me not to plot revenge but I feel so angry that I just might. With all those angry and depressed emotions in my head, my energy was drained and I collapsed on my bed but I had just enough energy to cry, so I cried myself to sleep.

The next day went so slow. Martha said that I didn't have to go into school but I did so anyway. I didn't speak all morning, only to answer a question. When it was lunch, Bianca knew there was something wrong  
"Hey, what's wrong? I know there's something you're not telling me because you were so talkative yesterday and now you're dead quiet!" she said to me as we sat down at a table in the dining hall. I really wanted to tell her but I just couldn't find the words. I started to well up. "Please tell me" she said  
"M-my parents are, they are…" I didn't want to tell her they were dead but I didn't want to lie. "M-my parents are n-not coming back" I sobbed. Bianca's face went pitiful and she gave me a big hug. I think she realised they were dead but I wasn't sure. It wasn't complete lie as I knew they weren't coming back as they were dead.

Five minutes later Dorothy and Luna came over. They instantly knew I had just been crying because my mascara had run and my eyes were read  
"Hannah, what's up?" Luna asked while pulling her chair over too me. I looked at Bianca who signalled for her to leave her not to ask again. "Well whatever's the wrong we're always there for you even if I've only known you for a day, right Dorothy?" she said looking up at her.  
"Of course we are!" she exclaimed and Luna gave me a hug followed by Dorothy.

This made me feel a bit better and I talked a bit more for the afternoon. My last lesson was Business studies. I was one of the first people. About two minutes later Jay came in and when he saw me he smiled. I loved his smile and even though I had been through so much heartbreak, I managed to smile back. The lesson was alright and after that Jay walked with me again. Halfway home he stopped  
"What's been the matter with you today Hannah? Come on I know there's something" he said. My eyes started to water and then the tears started flowing. He gently wiped them away with his hand. I didn't know what to say to him but I felt I could trust him. He seemed so nice but so mysterious, I had no idea of what to do!  
"If I tell you, will you not tell anyone? Please don't tell!" I begged  
"I promise I won't tell anyone. You can trust me"  
I took a deep breath and more tears fell. "My parents are… they are… they died" I sobbed. He pulled me into a hug.  
"I'm so sorry, Hannah" he whispered in my hair. I stayed there for a couple of minutes later and then pulled away. I managed a smile and then started walking again, quietly. When I reached my house he gave me another hug before saying bye and walking away. I think I shocked him a bit with the news but hugging him felt amazing. I hadn't felt this good all day and I walked into the house but still the heartache lingered…

**Gosh this chapter made me cry :'(  
Thank you to:  
Torchwoodfan4eva for reviewing C1 and C2  
MIhigh4eva for reviewing C3**

**Please review, they mean a lot **** I'll update soon ****  
Sami xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	5. Chapter 5- How far down?

**Chapter 5- How far down?**

**Okay so I haven't put much spy stuff into this story but this chapter won't just be about Hannah and her surroundings and stuff, it'll have MI high in it as well and stuff and it'll all connect to later chapters. Read on… **

**(MI high HQ)**

**Dan's POV**

It was quite a quiet day. Frank hadn't told us about any new missions so we were just relaxing in HQ. Tom was showing Aniesha his new found internet game, Frank was in another room about two minutes away from HQ and Zoe was sitting at the table opposite me. We were just talking about school and things when a huge "YES!" came to our attention. It was Tom. "Level 100 completed!" he shouted, his fist pounded the air. Aniesha just laughed and I turned my attention back to Zoe. I was about to say something but her beautiful green eyes and auburn hair distracted me. For moments I just sat there staring.  
"Dan? Dan are you okay?" Zoe asked. Her soft voice snapped me out of my daydream.  
"Um… yeah, yeah I'm fine" I said. She just smiled.

Aniesha and Tom were looking at me and smiling. They then turned away and I could hear whispers but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I rolled my eyes and looked at Zoe again, trying not to switch into daydream mode. Suddenly, alarm bell sounded and I and Zoe stood up as fast as a bullet. We ran over to the monitors and found out that five people had accessed the lift. One of them was a woman with black hair, cut into a bob and striking red lipstick. KORPS had found HQ! Frank came running in, straight to the monitors.  
"Tom what's going on?" he asked trying to stay calm. He moved out the way so he could look at the CCTV footage. "Right team, don't panic, I'll shut the lift down!" he said and ran to a cupboard at the side and started fiddling with buttons. But it was too late. On the monitor it showed the lift had made its decent. Me and Zoe got into our defensive positions as did Frank and Aniesha and Tom just stood there in shock. About five seconds later there was a ding! And out came the crime minister and the other agents, who were now wearing gas masks. Before our thoughts could process, they threw a gas canister. As the room filled with smoke, I heard coughs and spluttering and I saw Aniesha, Tom, Frank and Zoe fall to the ground. When I fell, I just about saw more agents come into the room and drag Zoe away  
"No, Zoe…" I mumbled and felt two strong arms drag me across the floor, to weak to fight. Then I blacked out…

**Meanwhile, at St. Hopes...**

**Hannah's POV**

It was fourth period. I had Maths. I really didn't want to do any work. I was so depressed, confused and worried. Why would mum and dad want to be spies? It was obviously dangerous as they were killed! All these questions were running through my mind. So I just rested my head on the desk. Mr. Myers wasn't paying attention to anything so I figured he wouldn't notice. Plus I was so tired. I kept having nightmares about mum and dad being shot and blown up inside a big warehouse. Suddenly, there was a tap on my shoulder. I lifted my head and turned round to see Polly. Her cheeks were raw red which made me grit my teeth. She didn't notice though  
"Hey, Hannah, you okay?" she asked  
"Tired" I replied simply and yawned  
"Okay well I'm always here for you, I know that you're not just tired but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to but I think you should tell me about you connection with-" she stopped and suddenly, she threw her hand to her left cheek and made a face like she had just eaten a really sour sweet  
"Um, Polly? Are you okay?" I asked  
"Well my cheeks have been killing me ever since I put on that stupid foundation! Luckily I have some cream for it!" she exclaimed and pulled her bag from under her desk and pulled out a small tub of orangey yellow cream. She frantically rubbed some on the area and a few moments later her face relaxed. "Ah, better and I was going to say you should tell me about you're connection with Jay!" she exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow. "Oh come on!" she started, "I have seen the way you look at him and Bianca told me that she saw you walking home with him yesterday" she said. I looked to back and I saw him, concentrating hard. I turned back and looked at Polly  
"Shhh!" I said and put a finger on my lips. Polly smiled  
"I knew it!" she whispered and laughed. The bell rang and the lesson ended.

Me and Polly were walking towards the lunch hall when Mrs. Thatcher literally stepped right in front of us. She had no emotion what so ever on her face.  
"Miss Cheatham, come with me please" she said. Polly rolled her eyes and waved. I waved back and carried on to the dinner hall.

I found that I was sitting alone with a jacket potato and salad. I desperately wanted to see Jay but to my dismay he was taken away for some dumb test. I had no idea where Dorothy or Bianca were and Polly said that Luna and Ryan wanted some time alone. I looked sadly at my dinner and started eating slowly. Polly had cheered me up a little bit but I still felt so depressed. Well at least I knew someone was there for me. Auntie Martha hasn't said anything to anyone since the news. She's grieving though like I am so I thought it was best to leave her alone. Rory, Isobel and Isaac, I said they weren't coming back. I couldn't say they were dead but I think Isobel realised. The amount of noise when I told them this was unbearable. Questions starting going through my mind and I kept seeing images of my parents being killed over and over. I closed my eyes and tears fell. Suddenly, a huge smash startled me and my eyes shot open, everyone was looking to the window. A football had smashed it. Mrs. King looked infuriated. She stood up, her eyes fiery with anger  
"Devon Slater … GET HERE NOW!" She screamed. He slowly walked towards her; the whole room was silent. When the boy had reached her she grabbed him firmly by the arm and dragged him away. When they had left, the silence broke. Usually I would laugh but I just carried on eating, lowering my head so the other students couldn't see the utter despair on my face.

After my meal I just wandered round aimlessly. I knew the school quite well so I knew where I was going. My old school was so much more modern than this one. They had state of the art equipment, they had competitions and clubs. It was one of the best schools in the country. I had no idea why Aunt Martha had sent me to this school. There was nothing to do, no clubs or anything to help take my mind of things. But there was something that was mystery. The previous caretaker and those other kids was mystery. I don't know why but they just were. I felt a weird need to investigate. I quickly went over to the part of the school where the caretaker cupboard was. I just stood there staring at it. I wanted to try and open it but I knew it was stupid. Why was I investigating? It wasn't like they were spies like my mum or dad or something? That thought made me more eager to open it. I grabbed the handle, pulled it down and pushed the door open. I expected it to be locked but it wasn't. I stepped inside and looked around. There was nothing interesting just a few tins of paint, a mop and a brush and various tools. "Stupid idea, Hannah" I said to myself and I leaned back on the wall. About a second later there was a beep which made me jump and face the wall. Then the wall slid open to reveal a secret room! I went in, curiously. There was a banister and I looked down. There were stairs and stairs and it looked like it went down for miles. "How far down?" I thought and I walked towards the start of the old, stone staircase and began my decent…

**Meanwhile in a KORPS cell somewhere…**

**Dan's POV**

I woke up in a cold, metal chair. My arms were tied behind my back and my feet were tied as well. I turned my head side to side. There was no sign Zoe. If KORPS have done anything to her they'll regret it. If they have harmed Zoe I'll kill them! There was clicking of heels and in walked the crime minister with two guards and another woman. She was wearing glasses and was wearing a lab coat. She had dark brown hair and pale skin. She had deep blue eyes.  
"Awake already? You'll wish you were dead when I've finished with you!" she said and cackled like a witch  
"What have you done with her?" I asked, angrily  
"V95? You're little girlfriend, is part of my plan to make KORPS supreme! As for you, you will do as I say. You will give us every bit of information you know about MI9 or you will pay the price, as will you're little girlfriend!"  
"I won't talk and if you harm her you'll regret it!" The woman walked over to me and grabbed my chin  
"Oh won't you now, well maybe this will change your mind" She gestured for the two guards to come over. They were holding discs which they stuck one on the top of each arm. They walked and stood next to the woman. She pulled out some kind of remote. "Have fun" she said sarcastically and walked out of the cell, laughing. The woman pressed a button and instantly, I felt shocking pain in my arms which spread all over my body. It was unbearable and I screamed. I knew it was going to be hell in here…

**Sorry if I haven't reviewed for a over a week. I've been really busy and I have no idea when the next one is going up. Please review!xxxxxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6- The discovery

**Chapter 6- The Discovery**

**Hannah's POV**

* * *

It must have been about an hour when I reached the bottom of those stairs. I was shattered by the time I had finished my decent and I stopped for a few minutes to catch my breath and I saw a metal door. I walked towards it and opened it and what I saw next was enough for me to faint.

To be honest I was expecting a room full of old school books, drama props and just general storage but I was wrong. I could faint to it's… Awesomeness! I had uncovered some secret, high tech base under the school.

I looked around in amazement. At the front there was a desk and two television screens, there were lights at the sides, at the sides there were desks with all sorts of instruments like microscopes, gadgets and computers and at the back there were two metal doors that looked like a lift. The place looked like nobody had stepped foot in it for ages until now but still there was a risk that a bunch of government officials or something could step in and well, I didn't want that! I suddenly looked to see another metal door near the two lifts. I decided to take a look at what was behind it. I approached it and slowly and shakily turned the handle like I was scared. Why was I so scared?

When I finally opened it I jumped back but to my relief the door was hiding a tunnel that looked like it went on for miles. I really wanted to investigate, investigate like I was some detective but I still had lessons to attend to. No, sod lessons! This was the only thing that could take my mind off my parents besides Jay and friends. I started walking down the long tunnel…

**Meanwhile, in the KORPS cell…**

**Dan's POV  
**After they had shocked me, I felt numb. Sweat was dripping from my forehead. I was scared. No I was terrified but not just for my life but for Zoe's as well. Why would they harm her? They need her for the mind transplant, didn't they? But still. Frank had told us a story. Fifteen years ago, a team of MI9 agents were ordered to take down a KORPS base in Morocco but the crime minister gave them an offer to surrender or she wouldn't hurt any of her agents. They didn't believe her but they couldn't run the risk and tried to call of the attack but something was jamming the radios. The crime minister thought that they were carrying on and she ordered the killings of about 30 KORPS agents. They are so sick that they even kill their own employees. They harm Zoe and they will regret it. They can torture me as much as they want but I will never betray MI9. They'll have to kill me first. I just hope that the team would find us and get us out. Tom, the boy genius would come up with some amazing plan and Aniesha would dress up as some guard of something. I hope  
"Feeling more cooperative?" one of the guards asked. He was very tall and looked incredibly strong  
"Nope" I whispered  
"Well kid, I can tell you that we will break you and soon we shall squeeze the last bit of information out of you and then we'll squeeze out all of the red liquid flowing through your body and make your little girlfriend watch, huh?" This sends a shiver down my spine  
"Might as well kill me now" I muttered. The man bent down to face me, eye to eye. He had cold, soul sucking eyes  
"Oh believe me we will, when we're done with you and if you really want to die then just give us the information we need to destroy MI9"  
"I will never talk" I said slowly. He slapped my round the face hard and punched me in the nose. I felt lots of pain and I wanted to clutch it but I remembered my hands were bound. I felt blood run down my face  
"Shock him again!" he ordered and he stepped back. The woman pressed the touched the button again and I felt the same, harsh pain as I did before. I screamed again but the man just laughed as did the other guard. The woman looked at me with sorry eyes. When the pain had stopped I felt really dizzy and sick. My eyes went blurry and I blacked out.

**MI high HQ  
Tom's POV  
**I had just woken up. Aniesha was sat bolt upright and glanced around dazed but also anxious. Stella was still out and Frank was stirring. I slowly got up and looked around. I knew there was something wrong. Then it hit me. Dan and Zoe were gone! I stood up as did Aniesha  
"Tom" Aniesha whispered "Are you alright?" I clutched my painful head  
"No, look around" I replied and she did so. She then realised  
"Oh god, they took Dan and Zoe!" she exclaimed and started panicking.  
"Neish, its okay we'll find them" I assured her grasping her shoulders. She pulled me into a tight hug and rested her head on my shoulder. A few moments later Frank woke and we pulled apart. He slowly stood up, looking pale  
"Aniesha, Tom. What's going on?" he asked groggily. I and Aniesha looked at him anxiously  
"Dan and Zoe. Their gone" I told him. He suddenly looked very angry  
"KORPS" he said simply and walked over the computer to access the CCTV footage.

We walked over to him and watched the crime minister and her guards walk in with gas masks and throw a gas canister. We all fell to the ground and then more guards came in and dragged Dan and Zoe out through a metal door. They then left, leaving us in a deep sleep  
"Damn it! KORPS, they never give up!" Frank said  
"Frank, Tom and Aniesha. Where are Dan and Zoe?" A familiar voice said. We turned round to see Stella looked plain confused. Frank went over to help her up. Frank then directed her to the computer  
"See for yourself" he said and played the footage  
"Okay we need a plan. Tom, see if you can track Dan and Zoe's communicators" she instructed. I sat down on the chair to the computer. I few moments later I looked up at the rest of the team and shook my head  
"I'm sorry. They must have destroyed them" I said. I felt like hitting something. KORPS, all they do is terrorize, destroy and kill. They don't care about anyone but themselves  
"No, hope's not lost yet! I fitted a micro tracker in Zoe's jacket just in case anything like this happens. It's on a different frequency" Frank explained. I started typing and then a dot came up. She was 50 miles away in some kind of warehouse  
"There she is" Aniesha exclaimed  
"Wait. How do we know Dan is with her and why would they take him anyway?" I asked  
"We don't know that and probably to force Zoe to do what they want or to get information. I'll go call the SWAT team. Frank, Aniesha, come with me and Tom you stay here" she said. Wait, no way was I going to stay here! They have my friends!  
"Wait, I'm not staying here! I'm going to come with you and I may not be a field agent but I there my friends!" I exclaimed. Stella sighed  
"Fine, you come with me as well. We need to go to the old MI high HQ. There's something we need there" she said and we walked through a metal door, hiding a long tunnel…

**KORPS warehouse  
3****rd**** POV**

The crime minister sat on a chair at the back of the room. She held a tablet in her hand. She was looking at two pictures, a boy and a girl. One of her KORPS guards approached her slowly like he was scared. She put the tablet in a holder and looked at him. "What do you want?" She boomed. He stepped back  
"Erm, C-crime minister? W-we have the l-location of t-the g-girl" he said shakily. The devilish woman laughed evilly. She clapped her hands  
"Perfect! I can get revenge on her for what her filthy parents did! Then she can join them in the ground!" she exclaimed and laughed again. "What is her location?"  
"St. Hope's school" the guard told her gaining more confidence  
"Excellent! Tell the others to get ready! We're getting her tonight! I'll have three agents at my disposal and one of them will be the new ruler of KORPS! But what about the other one?"  
"We haven't had any information on his whereabouts, Crime minister. He must be very good"  
"Don't talk about the enemy like that, guard" the crime minister bellowed. "MI9 agents look tough but are weak. He's a child as the other one" With that, she got up and walked out. The tablet had fallen out of the holder and onto the floor. The guard looked around to check that no one was looking and he checked if it wasn't broken. He turned the screen on and on it were a picture of a girl with long, dirty blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes and a picture of a boy with blonde hair which was slicked back with blue eyes. The guard thought for a minute and then carefully put it back in its holder and walked away.

**Ooh, who did you think they were? Will Hannah get caught by MI9? Find out on the next chapter coming soon! Please review, they'll help me carry on!xxxxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7- Lies and Secrets

**+So here's the seventh chapter! I'll put Zoe in this chapter! Review and enjoy **** xxxxxx  
Chapter 7- Lies and secrets**

**Hannah's POV  
**it must have been about five minutes of walking down the tunnel when I heard voices. Oh crap. I started worrying and looking around for a place to hide. I noticed a space with a telephone attached to the wall which looked disconnected. There was nowhere else to hide so I sighed quietly and scrambled over to the place. I held my breath and stood as still as a statue.

I watched as four people came past. I recognised one of them as the woman who told me the awful news about my parents! There was a man with long brown hair and stubble. There were two younger people, about the age of me. One had dark skin, black hair and dark eyes and another one had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. God, he looked like Bianca so much! They passed and I sighed a sigh of relief. But my luck was cut short. There was so much dust! So much, in fact that I went "Achoo!" Oh no!

I heard footsteps come closer and closer and soon enough I came face to face with them. They all looked confused, shocked and _very_ angry. But the woman looked very surprised  
"Hannah? What, how did you get here?!" The woman asked, voice rising  
"Um, well, um..." I was too shocked to speak or move!  
"Well. Spit it out!" the girl said. I gave her a quick glare and realised that lying was useless. These guys obviously meant business and I hate lying!  
"Um, well... I was messing with the door of the caretaker's cupboard when it opened and I was investigating and I fell back on some kind of switch or door and I went down these stairs and into a base and into I ran found the tunnel and and... AND I met you!" I explained, shouting the last bit and gasped for air due to talking too much. The other's looked at me like I was lying or an idiot. Well I hate lying and yeah maybe I'm not the brightest of the brightest but I'm no idiot!

Finally, the woman spoke "Okay, I believe you but you have to get out of here and forget what you've seen. You shouldn't know about this place!" Now that infuriates me. I can't just forget about this place. Does she even expect to forget that my parents were spies, killed for their job?  
"Look, do you really expect me this place and my parents being killed for their job? Really do you think that? Well if you do then it's not gonna be easy because I want to know the truth about them!" I screamed like a spoiled brat wanting a new phone or shoes  
"You know the truth, Hannah. You're parents explained in the letter didn't they?" the woman asked  
"No I want the full truth!" I replied. The woman sighed and was about to start talking when the man nudged her  
"Stella, we can't, you know we can't!" the man said to the woman who was apparently called Stella. She just raised her hand  
"I know, Frank but she deserves to know" Stella told. The other two looked plain confused and she started talking...

**KORPS warehouse...  
Zoe's POV**

I woke up in some kind of machine. There were wires attached to my temples, neck and ankles. My left arm was stuck in some kind of tube which looked like it was monitoring my pulse. I felt something attached to my head. Fear suddenly came into action and also anger and sorrow. I mean why me? Why did I have to be the mastermind's clone, always putting myself and my friends in danger! It's my entire fault. I shouldn't have joined MI9 and put my friends in danger. But then again I wouldn't have met the best friends I've ever had. I wouldn't have met the boy I liked so much, Dan. I needed him so much now and I started to call his name.

A few minutes later of screaming his name, like I was delusional or something, I finally stopped, my throat roaring with pain, I heard I clicking of heels. I knew who it was and I didn't want her to come anywhere near me. Partly because I didn't want to kill _anyone _and the other reason was well, I was so scared. But my worst fear was standing over me. Above me was a clear class lid or something and I could see a woman with short black hair, shocking red lipstick and cold, heartless eyes. It was the crime minister  
"V95, I'm afraid you're the little boyfriend is not here at the moment but don't worry you will see him but it might be hard to recognise him when my guards are finished with him" she said and cackled like a witch. I felt my heartbeat getting faster and faster and my breathing get heavier. I felt like I was going pale. I knew they were torturing him and I couldn't do anything! The hellish woman laughed again  
"Now you may be wondering why you're in this machine?" she asked. I just kept my expression still "Well this is, obviously to keep you here but it other things such as..." she trailed of and tapped the lid. Instantly, a video came up on the lid or the screen. It was Dan screaming, looking like he was getting shocked  
"NO!" I shouted. I so wanted to get out of this thing and teach her a lesson she would never forget!  
"Oh yes, V95. Also, it can inject a chemical which can disable the speaking function for twelve hours!" she informed and pressed a button. I heard a buzz and looked to my left to see a needle. I cocked my head to right a tiny bit but to no avail.

The needle pressed straight through the skin of my neck and into my bloodstream. Of course I didn't feel anything when it penetrated my skin but my throat started tingling. It stopped a few moments later and I tried to speak to see if it worked. Damn it did! However hard I tried, I couldn't get a sound out of my mouth. The woman smiled wickedly and I gritted my teeth in anger. "Now V95, we're going to get someone special to get your mind and _our_ master's conciseness formed as one. You may not know who she is but she will get the job done and deal with your boyfriend!" she told and smiled evilly again  
"Jacob!" the Crime Minister called. A could hear footsteps coming closer and closer. A few moments later I could see a very tall and strong man leaning over the machine. He looked at me in disgust and then turned his attention to the Crime minister "Jacob, assemble the guards. We're taking the girl tonight. Also I want you to question the boy about her. He may know something, they do look very alike. You can do anything to make him speak just don't kill him, someone else is to do that" she explained smiling a wicked grin  
"Yes Crime Minister, don't worry I will fulfil your wishes" he assured and also smiled evilly. He then walked out.

I felt hopeless, angry and depressed. They were going to kill the boy I've had a crush on for months. I knew this was going to happen. I felt sick and dizzy all of a sudden. The Crime Minister must off noticed this. My eye sight became blurred. She said something but I couldn't hear her and seconds later I black out.

**Meanwhile...  
Hannah's POV**

I felt like smashing something up! I also felt like crying. There were two things that hurt me in what she said. Well the whole thing did but those two were most hurtful. It's been a lie! All a lie, all along, my whole life! How could I have been so guileless? I had arrived back in the place I just discovered. They were all silent after what Stella had told me. The man called Frank had gone to a room I failed to notice. The two kids were sitting on chairs quietly and the woman called Stella was looking on a tablet. I was just there, shocked. Finally, she got up and went towards me  
"Hannah, I know what told you is a shock but it is 100% truthful. I'm sorry but you have to go back to school. Don't come looking for trouble" She said. I was too upset and angry to sleep so I went towards the stairs and began a half an hour accent.

Half an hour later, when I reached the top, I had a little rest to get my breath back and I made my way to the wall that I had led me to all this. I fund a button and it slowly slid open. I stepped inside the cupboard and the wall slid back. I slowly pulled the handle and looked around. There was nobody there. I closed it and walked down the corridor.

The woman had told me not to go looking for trouble but there was someone that I needed to talk to. There was fifteen minutes of school left. I needed to find someone. I scrambled to the girls toilets and hid there until the bell rang. When it did I ran out of the toilets and scanned the school. With no luck I ran onto the playground and I found what I was looking for. Short, spiky, black hair. I ran as fast as I could and I catched up. I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned round. 'Jay' looked at me with his soft hazel eyes. I still had a HUGE crush on him but that couldn't distract  
"Oh Hannah! I haven't seen you all day! Where've you been?" he asked  
"I know you're not Jay" I said simply

**Ooh cliff hanger! What has Stella told her? What will happen to Stella and Dan? Who is Jay? Find out in the next chapter and review pretty please!xxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8- Truth telling part 1

**Chapter 8- Truth telling**

**Hannah's POV**

He just stared at me dumbfounded. Tick, Tock goes the damn clock! I was losing my patience  
"What do you mean Hannah?" he asked finally`  
"I know that you are not you" I replied. If what Stella had said was true then this would all make sense. If not then I must sound crazy. I didn't really trust Stella yet. He looked quite confused but then he looked at me seriously  
"Right" he said in a low voice "Come with me"

I followed him down numerous streets and past lots of houses. We then came to the woods which I had ventured through when I was younger. I hated it now. To many memories that used to be happy. Now they made me feel depressed. I still went in with him. A few minutes later we came to a small, deserted hut. The person I called Jay opened the door. I was hesitant to go in and I just stood outside "Come in then" he said and I walked in slowly.

There wasn't much. There was a rug, a couple of chairs, a small lamp and a wooden desk. The boy lifted the rug and threw it to the side to reveal a trapdoor. He opened it and there was a ladder which led to a well-lit tunnel  
"Come on and close the door" he ordered and he started climbing down. I was quite afraid but I needed answers so I started climbing down…

I was absolutely freezing in the tunnel. The boy started walking and I followed. He was so different from Jay. Jay would speak a lot but he was only pretending to be him. His real personality was serious and quiet. I suppose spies had to be like this. Spies. They obviously had a complicated life. How could they live with themselves, killing people? Well I suppose the people they kill have killed innocent people or are intending to so I guess they deserve it. I heard that some spies turn rouge and end up killing or harming the people they should protect. I hope this guy isn't rouge and won't kill me. Before I really wanted to but then I realised there was no point. I mean where would it get me? What about my friends and remaining family. I was pulled out of my thoughts with a click of a door handle.

The boy walked into the room and I followed cautiously and slow. He switched on the light to reveal a room full of gadgets and gizmos, a couple of chairs and a table and a plant. He started messing with some piece of technology I'd never seen before. Finally he put the device down and said "Sit down". I did as he said and sat on a cold metal chair and he sat down facing me. I didn't know what to say but he started off  
"Look Hannah, I know you're confused about all this. About me, I can just see it on your face" he said  
"Lucky guess" I muttered  
"Anyway how did you find out about me?"  
"I bumped into the chief agent of MI9 and she told me things, things about my family, my past and that you were uncover"  
"She didn't tell you who I was?" I shook my head. He placed his hand on my hand and I instantly felt sparks enrage inside me. "I can show you who I am". He let go of my hand and stood up. Quickly, he pulled of a mask. His face was a different colour and looked clearer. He took of a wig to reveal jelled back blonde hair. He took something out of his eyes and they looked brighter. He then got a wipe from his bag and wiped his arm down. The tanned skin on his arm became the same colour as his face. I stood their astonished  
"You look so… so…" I couldn't get my words out  
"Different?" he finished for me  
"Yeah, different" I muttered the last part. He looked so much cuter! I really did expect someone ugly under that mask but I was proved wrong. My crush on him has just rocketed but I didn't even know his name. What kind of person am I? "Erm… What's your name?" I asked worriedly for no reason. I am a fairly confident person so why am I nervous about asking him a simple question. Oh yeah he's a spy  
"It's Oscar. Oscar Cole" He said


	9. Chapter 9- Truth telling part 2

**Chapter 9- Truth telling part 2**

"Erm, Hannah I need to ask you something" he started walking towards me and I stood up. He smiled and he was about to speak when I heard a catchy ringtone.

Oscar looked embarrassed and took a phone out of his pocket "Sorry" he apologised and pressed answer. I watched his face change to complete horror. This really scared me. I couple of minutes later he disconnected and put his phone in his pocket. He looked very anxious  
"Oscar… What's wrong?" I asked  
"We have to leave. Now" he ordered and hurried to a desk and put loads of gadgets in his bag. I didn't understand what was going on until…  
BANG!

**KORPS base…**

**Dan's POV**

"For the tenth damn time, where is she?" Screamed the guard and he punched me in my bruised and battered stomach. I coughed and coughed until my throat was sore. Finally I cleared my throat  
"I keep telling you" I said hoarsely "I don't know who you're talking about!"  
"Electric shock" he ordered swiftly. The woman I had seen before looked at me like she was trying to tell me something. She pressed the button and I felt a familiar surge of pain ricocheting through my weak body. I was close to passing out. I had no idea what he was talking about so what am I supposed to do? I wouldn't say anything anyway. I saw the door being pushed open and the Crime Minister stalked in. She came towards Jacob and whispered something in his ear. He looked back at me smiling wickedly  
"Ah well we have something now. Something that may jog your memory" he said and started walking away with the Crime minister and the others. That was it. I was left alone in the dark. A wave of heat and exhaustion came over me and I passed out.

**Time skip: 2 hours **

**Oscar's POV**

I woke up, strapped down on a metal table. There was a very bright light looking over me. Why can't they just leave me or Hannah alone? She's just an innocent teenager! An innocent teenager that's so cute! Argh! Oscar you're tied down and probably going to get tortured, there's no time to think about the hot girl I'd been sent to protect. Damn!

I look around and I don't see Hannah. They hurt her and I'll smash them all like glass. Damn, KORPS are worse than SKUL! I just lie there, alone with my thoughts when I hear footsteps.  
Closer…

They then stop. A woman looks over me, the woman from hell  
"Hello Oscar" she says

"Mum? What the hell? You were in prison! How did you escape?" I ask horrified, confused and angry  
"Oh Oscar you're forgetting that I've got over 15 years' experience. If I can fool MI9 into thinking I was actually on their side then I guess I can escape from one of their prisons" she replied  
"How long have you been here?"  
"Two months. Obviously MI9 haven't told you about my escape. They obviously don't trust you. Would you really want to work for an organisation that doesn't trust you? Think about it, KORPS is the future. If you join us then you can help us lead a new, better world!"  
I thought about it but then I realised that she must be crazy if she thinks that. But I didn't know why MI9 would keep that from me. Ok, my anger towards her could get a little intense. I remembered when I had a huge rant about her and how much pain she's put me through and Carrie was the one to endure it all. Keeping secrets that I need to know upsets me but I hate the woman standing over me!  
"You're crazy if you think I'm going to join you! I'll never join KORPS or any other criminal organisation. MI9 is my family, I have my dad now! Why can't you stay out of my life?" I scream. I can see the anger rising on her face. She grabs my chin  
"MI9 did this to you, put you against me. If I can't have you then no one can. Not even that little Hannah girl you're so interested in. No, she's part of a bigger plan that will fulfil our wishes and get rid of her for good and you're going to watch!" she said and laughs grimly and she let go of my chin harshly.

I grit my teeth  
"If you hurt her-"  
"What will you do? You're tied down for god's sake and in a KORPS base! In fact…" she clicked her fingers and two KORPS guards undid the straps. When I was free from the straps the guards grabbed me and dragged me off the table. Mum placed a blindfold over my eyes and the brightness fell into darkness.

I was dragged all over the show and finally I stopped and was pushed into a metal chair. I heard a loud "Oscar!" while my hands were being tied. The blindfold was taken off and I saw a frightened, dirty blonde haired girl and exhausted a blonde boy. The two KORPS guards that had dragged me and two others were standing behind the pair, a young brunette woman and another woman with short black hair  
"Ah, agent Dixon- Halliday, you're son I presume didn't want to join us. Shame, you would have been so good here" The woman with black hair said. "Fetch V95!" she ordered. Two guards began to walk away. I was dreading what was going to happen next…

**MI high HQ**

**3****rd ****POV**

"Frank, Stella I have the solution!" Tom exclaimed and he handed Frank a vial with a purple liquid inside  
"Excellent Tom! We can now attack KORPS!" he said happily and he handed Stella the vial and him, Stella, Tom and Aniesha headed for the tunnel.

Five minutes later they reached St. Hearts HQ and got into the lift. They had to be really quiet as they went through the school even though it was like 5:30pm there was still Mr Flatley who lived there. They went through without detection and was met with an MI9 SWAT team  
"We've assembled and we're ready Agent Knight" one agent informed  
"Great, let's go" she said and they climbed in to kick ass…

**How'd you like that? Sorry the last chapter was a bit short but this is a bit longer. The next chapter will probably be the second to last but I'm doing a sequel! Thanks for everyone who supported, I've not got as many as my last story but hey, at least some people appreciate it! Till the next chapter, Sami xoxoxoxoxox**


	10. Chapter 10- Revelations

**We've got twists, action, flashbacks and a bit of love in this explosive chapter 10 of Hannah! Enjoyyyyyyy xxx  
Chapter 10- Revelations**

**Hannah's POV**

"Fetch V95!" The black haired woman screeched. I could tell that she was the leader or at least one of the very important figures in this little group by the way she walked and ordered people about. Two guards who had been standing behind me began to walk away. I looked at Oscar's dreaded face and at the power-drained blonde boy or Dan which was his name. He was part of the story Stella had told me. It was a story that changed my life and how I thought. Dan is my twin brother.

_**15 years ago**_

"**How did Heidi do in her eye test today?" Sophia Bright asked her husband Lawrence Bright  
"Excellent! The new MI9 contact lenses are great. Her sight should be normal quite soon. No need for glasses!" he exclaimed enthusiastically and happily. Luckily there was no one on the street so they didn't hear anything about their little MI9 secret. As they turned a corner they saw something you wouldn't see every day. There was a pram parked in the middle of the deserted street  
"Why would anyone park a pram there?" Sophia asked  
"It's probably kids messing about, still let's have a look. You never know what you'll find" Lawrence replied. Sophia nodded and they walked towards the dark pushchair. **

**When they were close they heard a faint cry. They immediately knew and they hurried to it and open the black rain cover to find a crying baby wrapped in a pink towel. They were both shocked by this. How could someone leave a vulnerable young child in the middle of a street? Shocked, Sophia picked up the winging baby and started cradling it and cooing, comfortingly. Lawrence, checking that no one was around, got his communicator out  
"I'll contact MI9 and tell them what has happened. Maybe they can trace its parents?" Lawrence said. Sophia nodded and started singing to the baby.**

**Checking that no one was around, Lawrence made the call. "Hello I would like to speak to Chief Agent Anderson. Yes I can wait a minute. Okay, thank you" **

**A few moments passed and then a deep, masculine voice was heard down the line "Ah Chief Agent Anderson. Yes sir, it is. We have found an abandoned baby on Jayne Road and we were hoping that you would run tests to track down its parents. No Sir, I'm not sure if it's a boy or girl. Yes sir. Thank you, I'll see you then"**

**Lawrence put his communicator in his pocket and went towards his wife  
"Chief Agent Anderson is sending an MI9 ambulance to take the baby and check it over and he wants us to go with it" Lawrence informed  
"Lawrence it's not an 'it', it's a girl and ok" She said. Lawrence nodded and turned around to look out for the ambulance  
"Don't worry, we'll find where you came from; you're going to be safe" Sophia whispered to the baby who was now sound asleep.**

**Approximately ten minutes later, the ambulance arrived to take the baby and the couple to an MI9 hospital. In the ambulance the paramedics checked her over for any injuries just to be safe. They said they would check her blood and run other tests once they got to hospital just to be on the safe side even though the baby appeared healthy.**

**Once they arrived, the baby was escorted inside for the tests and the couple were greeted by a short but muscular man with light brown hair and sapphire eyes  
"Ah Chief Agent Anderson" Lawrence greeted the man  
"Agent Lawrence Bright and Agent Sophia Bright. How are things?" He asked politely  
"Oh we're fine, the family's fine. We're just a bit concerned about that youngster in there" Lawrence replied  
"Yes well we have a new piece of technology which allows us to see who a person's parents are and they're background. We are hoping to use it on the baby and then search for the baby's parents" he told. Suddenly, there was a beep and a man, who looked like his assistant, nudged him and showed him the message  
"Thank you Stark" he said after reading the message "Well I would come with you but I have business to attend too. Good luck with finding its parents, agents" he wished and walked away to a black car with his assistant trailing behind him  
"Come on. Let's see how she is" Sophia suggested. Lawrence nodded and they walked inside.**

_**The next Day…**_

**Lawrence and Sophia were at home. It was a quiet house as their twins; Heidi and Hayden were at school. The baby they had found the previous day was very healthy; the couple were waiting for the DNA results. **

"**Lunch is ready love" Sophia called  
"Coming right down!" Lawrence replied. A few seconds later there was a banging of feet as Lawrence raced down the oak stairs. He was wearing a band round his forehead with a light attached to it. Sophia chuckled when she saw him.**

**Lawrence sat down at the table, hastily. He had a steaming jacket potato with cheese and salad. Sophia sat opposite; she had plain, old soup. The hungry man made no hesitation to tuck in. His wife however ate slowly. **

**After devouring his sensational lunch with his hunger truly demolished for the time being, he sat facing his wife who still was eating  
"So, have you got the DNA results yet?" he asked curiously  
"No I haven't, I told you I would tell you when I got them" she replied before placing a spoon with hot, creamy soup in her mouth  
"Oh okay and guess-"his sentence was interrupted with a loud beep.**

**Sophia walked over to the cabinet where the beep emanated from. It was her spy pod V1 and it had a message on it which read:  
**_**DNA test results. Very interesting information found. We advise you to come to HQ ASAP- Anderson.**_

**Sophia walked back to the table and showed the message to her husband. "Speak of the Devil" he muttered after reading it. "What time do we have to pick the kids up?" he added  
"Twenty past three, that gives is plenty of time to**__**get to HQ and pick them up" Sophia replied. **

**Lawrence nodded and they both got up, carrying their pottery into the kitchen and shoving them in the kitchen before getting ready rapidly, putting on their shoes on and walking out the house.**

**It was fortunate that HQ was only half an hour away from their small house. It was unfortunate that they had to take the bus. Once they got off the crammed vehicle, it was obvious that Lawrence wasn't a happy bunny  
"Do you know what? I hate buses; I mean how you can fit like thirty people sitting down and then another thirty standing up I'll never know!" he complained " I can't believe it, there so take the p-" he was interrupted by a slender finger on his lips. Sophia took the finger, pulled him closer and kissed him lightly on the lips. When they pulled apart she smiled brightly  
"Come on, let's see those results" she said softly. Lawrence smiled back and they walked towards the tall, dominating building.**

**Chief Agent Henderson's office was on the very top floor. It was one silent lift ride to the top as they were both concerned for the young, vulnerable girl. Even though the baby's health **_**seemed **_**excellent there was something they weren't telling them and there was going to be some bad news. **

**They stopped on a clean, fresh and tidy floor with black carpeting and white walls. As they approached the chief's office, they noticed two men painting a half completed MI9 logo. They nodded in respect and the couple gave appreciated glances. They noticed that the young man they saw with the Chief the previous day was standing outside the door. **

**When we arrived he eyed them up like they were in disguise. Finally, he spoke "Have you got an appointment to see the chief?" he asked obviously annoyed for whatever reason  
"Actually yes we do" Sophia said simply. The man or Stark looked at her suspiciously  
"Well I'd like to see your proof" he requested  
"Lawrence, you have your spy pod don't you?" she asked turning to her husband. He searched all his pockets and then looked at back at his wife guilt written all over his face. She looked at him worriedly. Stark was getting very impatient  
"Like I said, I want to see proof" he repeated  
"We don't have the spy pod with message, my husband forgot it" Sophia told. Stark now looked very angry rather than impatient. Sophia wondered if steam would start coming out of his ears  
"You forgot to bring your spy pod? The most important thing a spy should have on them is the spy pod and you forgot? Poor excuse for an agent you are" he spat directionally at Lawrence. They both looked angry, irritated and unimpressed. **

**Sophia's anger meter had rocketed. She shot a fierce glare at him  
"Don't you dare speak to my husband like that! He is an amazing agent that I love with all my heart. He forgets something one time and you say he's a poor excuse for an agent! Well I've got news for you; I and my husband don't give a crap about your attitude and if you don't like us then take it up with the chief but he'll say the same thing that I said, he's an amazing agent!" Sophia shouted, poking him in the chest. Stark looked a bit taken back but still angry "Now let us in!" she demanded. **

**Stark lent in so that their faces were close. "You. Are. Not. Getting in. This room" he said slowly "There is more chance off kids becoming agents!" he laughed. Lawrence was about to say some very rude words when the chief opened the door and stepped out. He was surprised to see the couple there, especially them looking so angry  
"Agents, you're here" he paused "Is everything alright?"  
"Oh everything is fine except that you're assistant here thinks that my husband is a poor excuse for an agent!" Henderson's eyes darted to stark  
"Stark is this true?" he asked. He couldn't speak all he could do was glare at the couple. Henderson knew it was true "Stark I suggest you go home. Now" he ordered. Stark was about to protest but knew it was useless but instead he said "Yes sir" and began to walk glaring at the two young agents. "Stark can be offensive and arrogant at times. Ignoring him would be the best option. Anyway I have news on the baby's DNA test. Come in" Henderson said. The agents nodded nervously and followed.**

**They were told to sit down at the desk facing Henderson  
"Agents, you're aware that the baby had a blood test?" Henderson started. The couple nodded anxiously. "Well the blood is very healthy but contains an element that makes the blood very strong and healthy. It can also be transferred into someone's body and make them stronger. It is quite rare. Now we have scanned the baby's DNA and searched through the DNA match database and we have found a match. You too may not like it especially you Sophia"**

**Henderson then pressed a button and a picture of a woman with blonde hair and pale skin came up onto the electronic board in front of them. They immediately recognised her  
"That's Ruth Donald! She wouldn't leave a baby in the street! She was my friend!" Sophia exclaimed. Lawrence placed a hand on Sophia's to calm her down  
"I'm afraid it's true. Her sister, a former agent, told us that she left MI9 six months ago because she was pregnant. Pregnant with twins, a boy and a girl" The couple gasped. Henderson continued, "She said that when she was about eight months, Ruth told her sister that she felt depressed and worthless. Her sister persuaded her to go and see someone about it but she wouldn't listen. When she gave birth to them she seemed fine but then about two days later she disappeared taking her children with her" **

**Lawrence and Sophia looked shocked. They felt shocked. Another child could be out there, helpless, alone even dead. This made them shudder when they thought about it  
"Are you looking for her and the baby?" Lawrence asked hopefully  
"Yes we have a team on that; we are just hoping that someone has found the baby boy and he's safe" Henderson replied. Lawrence nodded and looked at his disbelieving wife. She had her head hung. How could one of her best friends do that? They had a long history starting from childhood. She also felt guilty for not seeing her after she left MI9. Okay, she did pop in a couple of times but that was it. She was just too busy. She had no idea that she was pregnant; Ruth was very secretive. It was probably due to personal problems when she was younger and being an ex- agent for MI9. She told her sister, Jean, everything as they were sisters. She was lovely. Sophia knew she had to do something right and she had the perfect idea  
"Can we adopt her?" Sophia asked with her head still hung  
"Pardon dear?" Lawrence asked. She lifted her head  
"Can we adopt her?" she repeated. Lawrence looked at her. He thought about it and then looked at her then  
"Well, I don't know, I mean if it will make you happy then I suppose we have room for one more little-" He was interrupted by Sophia's warm, passionate lips pressed against his. Sophia wrapped her arms around Lawrence's neck and Lawrence rapped his arm around her waist. They stayed there for a couple of minutes but had to pull apart for air. "Of course we can" Lawrence whispered. They then remembered that Henderson with them  
"Um… Sorry" Sophia apologised, a bit embarrassed. Henderson smiled  
"If you really want to adopt the little one then I can put in an adoption form and pass it on to the MI9 orphanage where she is staying. I'm sure your application will be viable" Henderson said. **

**The couple nodded and thanked Henderson. They were very grateful. Henderson wished them luck and goodbye. They walked out and towards the lift hand in hand. They waited for the lift. After what seemed like hours, but was only a couple of minutes, it arrived and they hopped in. It was empty. Lawrence pressed the G button and a woman's voice filled the small space "Lift going down" she said. The door closed and they felt it descending. "So… if we do adopt the baby then what will we call her?" Lawrence asked his wife who was deep in thought. This question snapped her out of her daydream  
"Oh, well I don't know. What about you?" she replied  
"Well I had a few names like Lucy or Jade or Mia. It's up to you though" **

**Sophia just stood there, thinking. A few moments later the lift stopped at their desired floor. They walked out, through the building and out of it. Sophia was silent but then she perked up  
"How about Hannah?" she asked, her eyes full hopefulness  
"Hannah? That's a nice name and it'll be funny as we'll have three H's in the house!" Lawrence exclaimed. Sophia smiled  
"We'll have to talk to them about the adoption though. What if they don't want a new baby in the house?" she asked worriedly. Lawrence pulled her into a tight hug  
"Of course they will. They're five and they'll adore her. I'm sure of it" Lawrence assured her.**

**The couple broke apart  
"Come on let's catch the bus. We need to pick them up soon" Sophia told and grabbed Lawrence's hand. He sighed but smiled as they walked to the bus shelter.**

_**Back to present day... Hannah's POV**_

Stella had told me this herself. She told me that about how my mum had abandoned me and how the Bright's adopted me and called me Hannah. It had all been a lie. My life is a lie. Tears started falling from my eyes.

Drip… drop… drip…

The black haired noticed that I had been crying. My cheeks felt sticky. My mascara had run. The woman came in front of me; she leaned forward so our faces were level  
"Don't let the tears fall just yet, dearie. You haven't seen or felt the worst yet!" she said and slapped me across the face, hard. I hung my head. I was going to whisper something to her but I realised that it was useless  
"Don't you dare hurt her!" Oscar warned. I lifted my head to see the woman stalk over to him and grab him by the chin and face him on his level like she did to me  
"I will do whatever I want with her! Who are you to tell me what to do? You're just a child, weak and useless!" She shouted and slapped him also. I gritted my teeth as did he. Weak and useless? I'm sure she was child once.

Suddenly, the doors swung open and two guards came in holding a girl.  
"Zoe" Dan said barley above whisper. As they moved closer I noticed she had auburn hair, which was in a bun and green eyes. She looked a lot like my friend in my old school, Ava. Freakishly alike! Wait, why am I thinking about this? Not saying that I don't like her but there's a high chance that we'll be killed by this menacing maniac!  
"Prepare her!" the woman ordered. They dragged to the pitch black part of the room. I heard straps and buckles. I then heard a buzz of machinery. The guards then remerge and give a signal to the devious woman. She then turns to me.  
"I guess you're wondering why you're here" I don't show any expression "You are here because there is something that I have found to be very significant. You see, you know that you're dear brother here is a spy so one day he comes along and takes away the thing I have been looking for 15 years and along the way, assists the blowing up of my HQ! Isn't that right, _Daniel_" He was silent "Well before it blows up, I see a tiny hair on the floor. Blonde hair. I took it and then escaped and I scanned the hair for its DNA to see what I could do, to make him suffer. I then find he has a sister and that he has a significant element in his blood. And if he has this element then so does his sister, I thought. So that's why you're here! I would of used Daniel's blood sooner but realising that it's not strong enough for what I need, I change my plan from capturing you and Oscar here for suffering and interrogation to using you to make KORPS the future!" she explained laughing. Then from nowhere she took a syringe and a stabbed it in my neck and extracted my blood  
"Argh. You stupid bitch!" I exclaimed angrily. I was fuming with what she said about making me, Oscar and Dan suffer. She turned to face me again.  
"You know I would make my guards give you a world of pain but there's no point" she said. I was afraid of what was next to come…

**Phew! Over 3, 280 words! Hope you enjoyed!xxxxx **


	11. Chapter 11- Are we going to die?

**Chapter 11- Are we going to die?  
Continued from last chapter…**

"Switch on the lights!" the woman ordered. Immediately the dim room became bright. I looked around and I saw the Zoe girl strapped down to a bed with machines flashing and blaring. "Let me see mastermind!" she ordered "Oh and don't move. Well it's not like you're going anywhere!" she chuckled and walked out with the guards trailing behind and that woman who was apparently Oscar's mum but the other woman remained. Who the hell is mastermind? All I know is he isn't superman coming to save us…

We were all in stunned silence. I was cold, tired and hungry, not to mention scared. Oscar looked at me; he looked more so pale and ill. He looked fearful like I did. I looked around and then leaned forward  
"Oscar" I said. He looked at me, his full attention directed to me. He kept his sad, pale and hopeless expression though. "Are we going to die?" There was no point asking that question. We all knew. I'm going to die today. We are going to die today. I wondered how a life of a spy was like. I used to think it was full of action and adventure when I was younger. Now I realise it's full of danger.

Oscar glanced at me.  
"Hannah, if we die today then I need to tell you something. It's something that I have thought about for a while, well ever since I met you…" The next bit I wasn't expecting. "Hannah, I really like you"

When he said this I was shocked. How can he like me? I'm just a normal teenage girl who has just realised that her life was a lie and who is locked up in some crazy warehouse with a girl strapped to a bed, my exhausted, beaten and bloody newfound brother, a silent, unhelpful girl standing behind me, an evil, corrupted psychopath and the boy I've fancied ever since he walked through the door of my new classroom saying he loves me. So much has happened during this week that I can't get it all processed. Suddenly I start feeling very dizzy and ill, my vision goes blurry but I manage to say four words "I like you too". Everything goes black.

**Oscar's POV**

I had just admitted my feelings for Hannah. I've done it, I've done it! I thought that she was a little bit dumbfounded at first and I don't blame her. Suddenly, I see her look dazed and I hear "I like you too". Her head then falls forward. She looks like she's passed out.  
"Hannah!" I cry. Her brother looks at me worriedly and the girl strapped to the bed looks sympathetic. I hope it's only shock or stress of something. I hope to god the crime minister hasn't injected her with something. I notice that the woman standing behind her is looking around. She then walked in front of her, kneels down and starts shaking her a bit to see if she would wake. She then lifts her face up to examine it. She then stands up and turns to me  
"She's just passed out from stress or shock. Probably from that little sentence you said" she informed. She then knelt down again and got and syringe from the pocket of her black, leather coat. She inserted it in the side of her neck, stood up and placed the syringe back in her pocket. She turned around again and smiled. "The drug I injected should bring her around in about a minute" I was relieved with that but still I didn't trust her.  
"Why did you help her? Who are you?" I asked. She looked up and down at me  
"I'm someone who cares" she said finally  
"Cares? You don't care, you're KORPS!" I spat. She glared at me and then walked towards me and looked at me  
"I care because I'm not one of them"

She took of her jacket to reveal a plain black tank top. On her arm there was a tattoo. I leaned in as far as I could to see what it was. It was a union jack and it had 3 bold letters underneath it which were: I.I.A. I then immediately knew!  
"You work for the International Intelligence Agency!" I exclaimed, happy to see someone apart from the other captured MI high spies that were on our side. The boy also like relieved as well  
"Wow, how long have you been here?" he asked, his voice stronger but still with a hint of tiredness and weakness. She turned to him  
"Yes, I've been here for over 6 months now, undercover. My name is Caitlyn Singleton" she says in a lowered tone. She looked at the girl who was smiling. I wonder why she's not speaking. Suddenly, I hear footsteps. "I'm sorry" she whispered and then swiftly, she punched me in the face.  
"ARGH!"

I felt blood trickle down my face. My nose was definitely broken.  
"Don't you dare be cocky with me! You're lucky I didn't do worse than a punch!" she shouted as the crime minister, mum and some KORPS guards pushing a lit up tank came in.  
"Jacobs, what has he done?" The Crime Minister asked.  
"This scum was being cocky and rude! MI9 filth!" she spat and then she actually spat in my face! I would off shouted something like dirty little slag but she was on our side so I decided against it and I didn't want another punch. She then walks towards the crime minister. I see Hannah move her head slightly and then hear her groan. She then lifts her head up and squints  
"Oscar?" she asks, groggily. "What happened?"

I was about to speak when I was interrupted by the Crime Minister's booming voice  
"Shut up! You're about to see what's going on!" The woman walked over to the crime minister. "Connect the mastermind" the crime minister ordered. The guards obeyed and pushed the tank to the machines beside the girl and started connecting up wires.  
"Ready crime minister" one of the guards informed.  
"Excellent! Inject BETA 1912" Crime minister ordered.

I watched them pour a liquid, presuming it was Hannah's blood, into the machine. I watched in horror as the tank went from a dim orange to bright orange.

"I am the mastermind" a low and evil voice boomed. Mum seemed to be clapping and the crime minister grinning malevolently. Caitlyn seemed to have a face of excite also a hint of horror somehow. She was either very good at disguise or she was pretending to be on our side. But she did have the tattoo and if she was pretending then why would she have told us that anyway? It's not like we're going to live much longer. Wait, why am I thinking we're going to die. MI9 is coming and rescue us, right?

"Good to be back isn't it mastermind" the crime minister asked the tank  
"Yes, good. Very good. Excellent in fact! Now are we going to do the task we have wanted to do for far too long?"

The crime minister nodded and walked towards the girl. She said something I couldn't make out and the girl appeared to be shaking.  
"For a new and glorious world with KORPS on top!" the psychopath yelled and flicked a switch. There was a crackle and buzzing. White light shone around them. I then heard a slight cough.  
"Please! Someone help me!" an electronic girl's voice begged. The Crime Minister just laughed.  
"Oh it'll be over soon! Very soon!" she exclaimed.

It was over too soon. The buzzing had stopped and everyone was silent. The girl looked limp. The tank wasn't glowing and looked dead.  
"No!" the boy yelled and I watched as he lowered his head and started to sob. Hannah was shaking and she looked like she was going to cry. The Crime Minister looked very concerned. "Check her pulse!" she ordered anxiously. The guards obeyed. They then turned to her and shook their heads. The Crime Minister looked like she was going to kill everyone in the room but then I saw the girl move! The guard noticed this too. "Wait!" they ordered and the Crime Minister went to her. I noticed that she was starting to wake up. I thought their plan had failed for a second…

"GET ME OFF THIS VILE BED! NOW!" Mastermind screamed, her voice was deeper and darker.

The Guards immediately started to unbuckle the straps. When they were finished, the girl or the girl sharing a consciousness with an evil psychopath jumped off the bed. The Crime Minister seemed to be talking to her. But then she did something startling. The Crime Minister pulled something from her thigh. The kid took it with no complaints. I knew exactly what it was. She then smiled grimly and started to walk towards us. I knew what she was going to do  
"But you… you can't! Please no!" I pleaded. When she had reached us and turned to me.  
"Oh nothing will change my mind, not you, not anyone!" Mastermind boomed in his low voice and she waved a dagger in front of my horror stricken face. The handle was blue and gold with blood stains. I feel sorry for the poor soul who had been killed by the god forsaken dagger. She then turned around and was stood in front of Hannah. Hannah looked up into her cold dark eyes. She raised her arm with the dagger, about to strike  
"Zoe! NO!" the boy yelled anxiously. She turned around and flashed me an evil grin  
"Say goodbye, bitch" I heard her say  
"HANNAH!"

**Ooh Cliffy :P yep I'm evil and I'm sorry, I thought this would be the last chapter but I wanted a cliff hanger and another twist… Listen up, right I'm doing a sequel but I might cancel as my story hasn't had the appreciation it deserves. I will finish this story and probably do the sequel but I maybe not. I would ask if someone passed this message around and ask to review, you don't have to but I would appreciate it! PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU HAVE READ THIS! THX xxxx **

**Theallstarsamette (new name? Yes I know, it's cool right!)**


	12. Chapter 12- Pathways

**Last chapter! The two reviews I got, well they made me change my mind so I'm going to do the squeal! Enjoyy!xxxxx**

**Chapter 12- **

**Hannah's POV**

This was it. I was going to die. I'm 15 years old and I was about to get knifed by this evil, twisted sod who has inhabited an innocent girl's body. I closed my eyes and waited for the shocking pain and everlasting darkness. It didn't come.

A moment later I opened my eyes to see the girl. She no longer wielded the knife and she was looking straight at me. Her eyes weren't cold and unloving. They looked warm and full of emotion.  
"V95, Mastermind! Finish her! Finish her at once" the sick woman screamed. The girl didn't move. Her emotion was fixed.  
"Sorry" she muttered, breathlessly. Her eyes looked dazed and then instantly she fell backwards. She hit the ground with a loud thud.  
"Zoe!" Dan cried, desperately trying to get out of the ropes that had his hands bind.

"NO!" the woman screamed and ran towards the limp body. She checked her pulse. She breathed a sigh of relief "Guards! Here now!" she ordered. The guards came running to her side. "Take her back to the-" She was cut off by a guard running into the room. He came to her, stared at me for a second and yelled "MI9! They are here!"

Upon hearing this the woman looked like she was going to explode.  
"Damn! Right evacuate everyone! Quickly!" she ordered.  
"What about them?" The guard asked. The Crime Minister was about to speak when a load of people came rushing in. They had guns and they aimed them at the Crime Minister and the KORPS guards. Then came Frank, Stella and the two other kids I met. The Crime Minister stood up and clenched her fists. She didn't look like she was going to surrender.  
"Damn!" she screamed in frustration and reached into her pocket. The guards stood up and she threw something to the ground. Immediately, she and the guards disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The soldiers looked confused but angrier.  
"Untie them immediately!" Stella ordered and they rushed other to help us. Two MI9 guards put Zoe on a stretcher and carried her away. I was finally untied and the two child agents were hugging Dan. It was obvious that they were close friends.

Oscar had now been untied and was rubbing his hands from wear the ropes had been. I don't blame him. Being tied up like that hurt like hell. He came over to me, his beautiful blue eyes staring into mine. Happiness and relief glinted in them but also a bit of fear. Slowly, we leaned in and when our faces were only millimetres apart, he pressed his warm lips against mine. I put my hands around my neck and his around my waist. The world didn't matter at this point and it was like it had frozen. We stayed in complete bliss for minutes and then we pulled apart for air.  
"I liked Jay. I think I like you better" I said. He laughed and then he smiled a smile that I could never forget. It was so bright, as bright as his curly blonde hair. I smiled back, as brightly and then turned to glance at the others. They were staring, their mouths gawping. I seemed somewhat concerned and I looked at Oscar who was also. To my relief, they smiled and the three spy kids started saying "awe that's so sweet" and "awe lovebirds." I had to laugh and Oscar looked slightly annoyed but then he chuckled. I was happy despite I had just been scared to death and threatened with a knife. I turned to see the MI9 agents arresting Oscar's mum and holding Caitlyn. Frank was looking at her and he looked as white as a sheet.

**Frank's POV**

I had just taken invaded an entire KORPS base down! Unfortunately, the Crime Minister and her damned guards escaped. Luckily, they didn't take Zoe and Oscar, Hannah and Dan were unharmed. Well Dan was harmed and according to Tom he was exhausted and he had various burns on his body, probably from electric shock.

I watched as four MI9 agents brought over two women. One of them was Jade Dixon-Halliday.  
"Well Jade, I thought you promised to do your time and be good. Obviously not be hey, I guess all criminals are like that. Take her away!" I ordered. She just shot a nasty glare at me and got dragged away. The other woman, I didn't recognise. I didn't recognise her until we came face to face.

She had medium length, dark brown hair, golden brown skin and chocolate eyes. I knew exactly who she was. This pained me.  
"K-Katy?" I stammered, almost shaking. "Realise her" I ordered. They hesitated for a moment and looked at each other but obeyed. She looked in my eyes, multiple emotions showing. Confusion, fear, sadness but most of all, anger. She shook her head in disbelief and ran off, fast and out of a door I hadn't spotted.  
"Should we go after her?" One of the guards asked. I stayed silent. "Agent London?" I looked at him.  
"No, just leave her and let's get out of here" I suggested, my voice pained. The pair went over to announce this. Stella came over and squeezed my shoulder. She gave me an apologetic glance and walked to join the rest of the group. I followed, dismayed and saddened.

**3****rd**** POV**

The team made it out of the warehouse, happy for the team to be back together in addition of one other person and a new romance had started. Dan, Aniesha and Tom were going to the MI9 hospital with Dan and Zoe and Tom was going to give the medical staff some liquid to separate the mastermind from Zoe.

Frank had insisted that Hannah and Oscar go to the hospital as well to get checked over even though they weren't really harmed apart from Hannah having some of her blood taken out of her. So they were in an MI9 ambulance, holding hands. Luckily, Frank and Stella hadn't gone with them or it might off been a ticket to Stella's love jokes, Frank's long lasting stories and lots of "awe their so sweet" and "awe lovebirds."

After a twenty minute journey, they made it to the hospital and were ushered in. It took about an hour for them to wait for the doctors and for them to be checked up on. Finally they was allowed to leave.  
"Oscar, I'm just going to see Dan. I will meet you outside, yeah?" she said. Oscar nodded and Hannah went off to ask the receptionist where Dan was.

"Hi, do you know where Dan Morgan is?" Hannah asked the woman at the reception desk.  
"One second please" she said and smiled before looking down at her computer. A minute later she looked back up at me. "He's in room 2AC down the hall and the first room on the right. Are you family?" she asked.  
She hesitated for a moment but said, "Yes I'm his sister"  
"Okay dear" she said and smiled again. Hannah thanked her and then set off to room 2AC.

She followed the instructions she was given and found the room. She opened it and peered through to see if she it was a good time to visit. Luckily, Dan was propped upright in bed but he looked exhausted. Hannah decided to go in anyways.  
"Hi Dan" Hannah greeted quietly, afraid she was unwelcome. Luckily, his face lit up when he saw her  
"Hey Hannah!" he said happily but tiredly.

Hannah sat down on the chair next to his bed.  
"How you feeling?" she asked.  
"Been better" he hesitated "Look I'm sorry"  
"Sorry for what" she asked confused.  
"If I'm a bit awkward around you. This is all so new that you're my biological sister and the family I've lived with my whole life weren't actual related to me gave me a shock. I guess I'll have to question my parents about this" he said grimly. Hannah shot him an apologetic glance.  
"I know what you mean. When I found out that my family were spies gave me a shock but then realising that they weren't biologically related to me gave me shock times two" she said. "Where are your friends that went in the ambulance with you?"  
"Tom and Aniesha? They visited be earlier but then went off to see Zoe. Shame I can't visit her until I'm well" he explained looking sad.  
"The redhead who tried to kill me when she was possessed? You're girlfriend?" she asked plastering an amused smile on her face when she said 'girlfriend'.  
"She is not my girlfriend!" he yelled quietly but smiling. Hannah laughed.  
"So you and you're friends for MI9?" Hannah asked. Dan nodded and at this moment a thought crossed Hannah's mind.

She was about to speak when a woman with pale skin and strawberry blonde hair came in.  
"I'm sorry but Dan needs to rest now" the nurse informed clearly. Hannah nodded at the nurse and they said their goodbyes. The nurse smiled at her sweetly when she came out.

Hannah met Oscar outside who was leaning against the wall. She smiled when she saw him and when she came to him, they hugged.  
"How is he?" Oscar asked as they walked off the hospital's grounds.  
"Oh he's fine but he needs to rest" Hannah replied. She hesitated and looked at him. "You know I've been thinking" She started "What if I joined MI9?" This caused Oscar so stop and look at her curiously in the eyes.  
"Okay... why?" he asked after a while.  
"Because" she started "something is telling me to, to live up to my family's name. I mean my adopted one, they're all spies. There's just one thing puzzling me though..."  
"What?" Oscar asked, still with a curious glint in his eyes.  
"Why didn't they put in the letter that I was adopted? Stella thought they had told me everything"  
"Well maybe they wanted to protect you?" Oscar suggested.  
"Perhaps... So should I join MI9?"  
"Well it's up to you, I mean I have to speak to Frank about it first and if you're accepted then you'll have to be up for weeks of training then you'll be on little missions then big ones. You'll also have to do a lot of lying" Oscar explained as they started walking again, hand in hand.  
"Lying? Well I suppose it's doing the bit to the country... Heck, I'm going to do it!" Hannah exclaimed, beaming. Oscar chuckled as they walked hand in hand into the sunset.

**In some field someplace...**

Caitlyn Singleton ran and ran and ran. She couldn't stop. She knew she couldn't escape her past but she could escape a moment that could drown her in guilt. But the guilt of running had already started to consume her. Finally, she gave up and slumped to the ground, at the verge of tears. She reached inside her jacket pocket and looked at it. It was a picture of a happy family. There was a couple and the woman in the photo was holding a baby girl, only a few months old.  
"Oh why did you do this, why?" Caitlyn muttered as she stuffed the photo into her pocket and stood up...

The end. For now...

**So what did ya think? The sequel to Hannah will be coming soon! A special thanks too:**

**Torchwoodfan4eva  
MIHighandAlexRider4eva  
TheAlpaca'sSubmarineSandwich  
Zoelook-a-like  
gladrags2012  
TomAniesh4EVA (guest)  
Fan (guest)**

**These people reviewed! I got 17 but hey, I love writing and I probably won't stop because of reviews but it would be nice to get a few more especially for the squeal.**

**Till the next tale, Samanthaa xxxxx**


End file.
